This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for increasing a data transmission efficiency in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) base station; and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for enabling a dispersed transmission and a priority transmission to increase a data transmission efficiency in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) base station.
In case of a conventional multiplexer (MUX) equipped in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) base station, when a control message and traffic data are transmitted from a radio link control unit, a higher-leveled processor of the MUX, the MUX stores the inputted traffic data in a buffer for a traffic channel and performs a data transmission. On the other hand, the MUX stores the inputted control message in a buffer for a control channel and performs a data transmission.
However, because there is more quantity of the traffic data than that of the control message during a communication service, usable extra resources are wasted unused in the control channel and the buffer for the control channel. Also, because packet data of high speed is transmitted only through the traffic channel, many delays and loss of data are caused to thereby lower quality of a service.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for increasing data transmission efficiency by providing dispersed transmission and priority transmission in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) base station controller.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for increasing data transmission efficiency in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) base station controller, including: user message determining means for receiving a user message from an exterior; determining whether the user message is control data or traffic data; and transmitting the control data or the traffic data; channel interface means for receiving the control data or the traffic data from the user message determining means and transmitting the control data or the traffic data; traffic data controlling means for receiving the traffic data and information about quantity of data and transmitting the traffic data; storage means for storing the control data or the traffic data; and storage managing means for measuring quantity of data stored in the storage means and transmitting measured quantity information.
Also, there is provided a method for increasing data transmission efficiency using an apparatus for increasing data transmission efficiency which includes user message determining means, channel interface means including control channel interface means and traffic channel interface means, traffic data controlling means, storage means including a first storage unit and a second storage unit, and storage managing means including a first storage managing unit and a second storage managing unit in an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) base station controller, the method including the steps of: a) by the user message determining means, determining a data type of a user message inputted from an exterior; b) if the data type is traffic data, by the user message determining means, transmitting the traffic data to the traffic data controlling unit through the traffic channel interface means; c) by the traffic data controlling unit, receiving information about quantity of data that are stored in each of the first storage unit and the second storage unit from the first storage managing unit and the second storage managing unit, respectively; d) by the traffic data controlling unit, determining one of the first storage unit and the second storage unit; and e) by the traffic data controlling unit, transmitting the traffic data to the determined storage unit wherein the traffic data are stored.